Machtspiel - der neue Lord
by SarahABF
Summary: Harry James Potter - der Junge der lebt. Der absolute Vertreter der Lichts und Erzfeind von Voldemort. Man könnte meinen, dass dieser Junge niemals etwas Schlimmes machen würde. Und er würde es auch nicht. Als jedoch Voldemort eines Tages im Ligusterweg auftaucht und die Dursleys tötet, wird Harry von allen verraten und in Askaban eingesperrt. Er wil Rache.
1. Kapitel eins - Ein ganz normaler Tag

Es war ein lauer Sommerabend in Ligusterweg. Die Vögel zwitscherten noch und man hörte Hunde leise bellen. Es war alles so wie immer und die Bewohner von Little Whinging mochten es so und nicht anders. Auch die Bewohner des Ligusterweges Nummer vier taten das. Sie liebten das Normale und es gab nichts in ihrem Leben was nicht perfekt war - wenn man von Harry Potter Junge war Waise und sie hatten ihn zwangsläufig aufnehmen müssen, denn es gab etwas wovor sie sich fürchteten: Magie. Ja, in der Tat, Magie war echt, und hätte Mr Dursley es nicht selbst gesehen, so würde er es als unecht abstempeln, etwas, was die ganzen "Magier" im Fernsehen so zur Schau war ihr Neffe einer von diesen und dies verdrängten die Dursleys so gut es ging. Auch wenn es nie sonderlich gut funktionierte.

An diesem Abend saßen die Dursleys im Esszimmer, und genossen ihr Abendessen, während Harry oben in seinem Zimmer saß. Er durfte nicht raus und obwohl Harry wusste, dass es nicht sonderlich schlecht war, so brauchte er seine Freiheit. Er ging selten raus und das meistens nur um der strengen Mrs Dursley zu entkommen, während sie putzte. _Zum Glück haben sie mir dieses Jahr noch keine Aufgaben aufgegeben,_ dachte Harry während er auf seinen Bett saß, und die Wand anstarrte. _Obwohl, die könnte ich ja nicht machen,da ich Zimmerarest_ _habe._ Sein Zimmer wurde immer mehr zu seinem besten Freund. Nein, zweitbesten. Harrys beste Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, kannte er aus der Schule. Zusammen hatten sie schon viele Abenteuer erlebt. Harry dachte gerne daran zurück. Hermine war, ebenso wie Ron und Harry, eine Gryffindor, trieb die beiden jedoch regelmäßig zum Lernen an. Diese Tatsache missfiel Ron ziemlich, er war eher ein Qudditchspieler. Harry dagegen fand es nicht schlimm. Auch wenn er nicht stundenlang in der Bibliothek hocken wollte, so fand er lernen gar nicht schlimm.

Harry warf einen Blick auf den reparieren Wecker, und seufzte. Es war erst 19 Uhr und obwohl er müde war, so wollte er nicht schlafen. Plötzlich verstummten die Geräusche in den kleinen Esszimmer._ Haben wohl aufgehört zu essen, _dachte Harry zähneknirschend. Er selbst hatte großen Hunger. Die Treppe knarrte, und Harry glaubte, dass wohl Dudley in sein Zimmer kam anders. Er hörte wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde, und einen kurzen Moment später kam sein Onkel in sein Zimmer. "Junge!", bellte er."Ich habe morgen ein wichtiges Mittagessen, und du wirst es mir nicht verderben!" Er verengte seine Augen."Nicht wie vor vier Jahren! Außerdem wirst du Petunia helfen!", befahl Onkel Vernon und stapfte wieder aus Harrys Zimmer, jedoch nicht ohne die Tür zuzuknallen und abzuschließ seufzte und legte sich nochmal in sein Bett. Konnte er nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben? Bald schlief er ein, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

"Harry Potter!", rief eine laute Stimme am nächsten Morgen. Harry stöhnte und drehte sich auf die Seite in seinem Bett um weiterschlafen zu können. "Harry Potter!", rief die Stimme abermals und Harry erkannte - unter einem Seufzen - dass es seine Tante Petunia war, die nach ihm richtete sich auf, die Bettdecke fiel zu Boden und er streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte. "Morgen Welt', dachte er sarkastisch, während er aufstand und sich ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank suchte.

Auch wenn Harry seit seinem 11 Geburstag die magische Welt kannte, trug er immer in den Ferien die alten Sachen von seinem Cousin Dudles. Er wollte nicht, dass seine neuen Klamotten kaputt gingen, die er in der magischen Welt gekauft öffnete er seine Zimmertür im zweiten Stock, welche seltsamerweise offen war und lief die Treppe herunter. "Da bist du ja!", keifte Tante Petunia sofort als er die Küche betrat. "Mach das Frühstück fertig, nachher kommen die Gäste, und da muss ich noch einiges vorbereiten!", befahl sie und Harry stöhnte leise auf. Er hatte keine gute Erfahrung mit Gästen gemacht.

Vor seinem zweiten Schuljahr hatte Dobby, der ehemalige Hauself der Familie Malfoy, ihn dazu bringen wollen nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu gehen und hatte deshalb mit einem Schwebezauber die Torte auf die Gäste fallen lassen. Natürlich hatten die Dursleys gedacht, dass es Harry gewesen war und er wurde in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt."Na los, beeil dich!", keifte seine Tante plötzlich und holte Harry so aus seinen Gedankengängen."Ja Tante Petunia", sagte Harry hastig und lief zum Herd, wo er die Pfanne rauf paar Minuten später kam Dudley gähnend herein. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und verlangte lautstark nach Essen. "Natürlich Duddybums!", sagte Mrs Dursley hastig, und eilte zu ihrem fetten Sohn. Sie warf einen auffordernden Blick zu Harry. Eben dieser wusste was dies zu bedeuten hatte, nahm die Pfanne und stellte sie zwischen dem vielen Essen auf dem Küchentisch. Wo ist eigentlich Onkel Vernon?, dachte Harry verwundert. Sonst saß er dort schon. Er beobachtete wie Dudley sich über das Essen hermachte."Ihm geht es nicht gut", bemerkte Tante Petunia spitz, als sie Harrys verwunderten Blick bemerkte.

"Was hat er denn?", fragte er. "Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen", zischte seine Tante "Noch etwas Speck, Duddybums?"Dudley nickte, bevor einen hämischen Blick auf Harry warf. Tante Petunia reichte es ötzlich klingelte das Telefon. "Ach du großer Gott", rief Petunia und eilte auf das Tischchen zu, wo sie den Hörer abnahm. "Petunia Dursley am Apparat", sagte sie hö verstand nicht, was der Anrufer sagte und das, was seine Tante sagte, half ihm nicht weiter. "Jetzt? Aber natürlich, gar kein Problem ... Ja, bis dann", entsetzt legte sie auf. "Dudley, wasch dich schnell, und zieh dich um", sagte sie "Und du", sagte sie mit einem strengen Blick auf Harry. "Räumst die Küche schnell auf. Hol Sekt aus dem Keller, und stell Gläser auf die Zeile. Ich werde schnell Vernon wecken", befahl sie, und rauschte aus der Küche. Harry sah ihr verwundert watschelte, ebenso wie Tante Petunia, aus dem blieb allein zurück.

Er beeilte dem Folge zu leisten, und schon nach wenigen Minuten war die Küche blitzblank. Kurz danach war auch der Sekt bereit. "Junge", sagte Vernon, der inzwischen in die Küche getreten war."Du bedienst. Es ist ein reicher Geschäftsführer" Tante Petunia nahm ihn am Arm "Komm schon, Vernon, setz dich." Sie ging zum Fenster und spähte hinaus. "Sie kommen!"Eine Minute später ging Harry in den Flur um die Tür zu öffnen. Als er das tat, stockte ihm der Atem. Vor ihm stand ein mitte Dreißigjähriger, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem charmanten Lächeln, mit welchen er Tante Petunia kam er Harry merkwürdig bekannt vor.

**So, die neue und überarbeitete Version. Wenn ihr Ideen habt, die unbedingt rein müssen, dann schreibt sie mir^^**


	2. Kapitel 2 - der Fremde

"Kommen Sie doch herein!", sagte Tante Petunia freundlich. ¨Vielen Dank¨, erwiderte der Fremde charmant. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, was sie erröten ließ.

Kurz schien Tante Petunia verwirrt zu sein, ehe sie sich fasste. "Ähm ... kommen Sie am Besten mit in das Wohnzimmer, dort spricht es sich besser als hier im Flur" "Aber gerne doch", sagte der Fremde sanft lächelnd.

Während er Tante Petunia in das Wohnzimmer folgte, stand Harry etwas verloren in dem Eingangsbereich. Der Fremde war wirklich merkwürdig. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er seiner tante und dem Fremden folgte.

Onkel Vernon hatte es sich mit, der immer noch berührten Tante Petunia, auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht, während der Fremde in dem breiten Sessel saß. Harry blieb am Türrahmen stehen. Von dort aus hatte er alles gut im Blick und konnte so auch Dudley sehen, der bei der Küchenzeile stand und wartete.

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Es kam ihm wirklich spanisch vor. Onkel Vernon lud oft Geschäftskollegen ein, das war also nicht besonderes, aber warum kam es ihm so verdächtig vor? Das Schlimme war, dass er selbst es nicht wusste, egal wie sehr er nachdachte.

"Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte Tante Petunia freundlich. Der Fremde nickte. "Sehr gerne. Die Reise war sehr lang", sagte er. "Aber natürlich" Tante Petunia nickte Harry zu. "Harry, sei doch so nett und bring uns einen Sekt", sagte sie gespielt freundlich. Die Dursley hatten aus dem Fehler gelernt, Harry verstecken zu wollen. Deshalb taten sie auf freundlich, um später keine peinlichen Fragen beantworten zu müssen.

"Natürlich", sagte der Junge und ging in die Küche, wo er Sekt in drei Sektgläser füllte und dann in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. "Bitte", sagte er und gab den Erwachsenen jeweils ein Glas.

"Vielen Dank", sagte der Fremde und nippte an seinem Glas. "Mir wird nicht oft etwas so angeboten", erwiderte er amüsiert. "Das ist traurig!", rief Onkel Vernon entrüstet. "Das gehört sich nicht!"

Tante Petunia lachte gezwungen. "Haben Sie Hunger, Mr Morris?" Morris ... so hieß also der Fremde. "Ein wenig schon", gab er zu. "Aber das ist nicht nötig! Ich würde lieber mit der Verhandlung beginnen. Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht!", fügte er charmant lächelnd hinzu. "Natürlich", sagte Onkel Vernon. "Wir können sofort beginnen!"

"Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn ein paar Snacks bereitstehen würden. Für den kleinen Hunger!", sagte Tante Petunia scheinbar nachdenklich. Dies war ein "dezenter" Hinweis für Dudley. Dieser schien es jedoch nicht zu verstehen - wenn er es überhaupt hörte. "Dudley!", zischte Harry seinem Cousin zu. "Was ist, Potter?", fauchte dieser. "Die Snacks!" Harry deutete auf ein Tablett, auf welchem unter anderem Brötchen lagen. "Ich weiß!", zischte Dudley. "Es sollte eine Überraschung werden!"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. "Natürlich", erwiderte er. "Das wird er schon von deiner Anwesenheit sein!" Sein Cousin schaute ihn kurz verwirrt an, aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry ihm einen Stoß mit seinem Ellebogen in die Rippen gegeben. "Na los, geh jetzt!", zischte Harry.

Dudley nickte ärgerlich, bevor er sein bestes Fake-Lächeln aufsetzte und aus der Küche mit dem Tablett watschelte.

"Ach ja, das ist unser Sohn, Dudley", hörte Harry wenige Momente später Onkel Vernon sprechen. "Sehr beliebt bei den anderen Kindern"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen und konnte, da er immer noch in er Küche stand, niemanden sehen, doch hörte er die sanfte Stimme von Mr Morris. "Ich sehe es. Er sieht sehr gut erzogen aus, habe ich Recht?"

"Natürlich, Mr Morris. Unser Dudley ist sehr gut erzogen, darauf haben wir immer geachtet. Er schreibt gute Noten, ist beliebt und bescheiden", sagte Tante Petunia stolz.

Harry verdrehte abermals seine Augen und schlich in den Flur, um von dort aus ins Wohnzimmer zu spähen.

Mr Morris' Mundwinkel zuckten. "Das ist gut. So etwas sieht man heutzutage immer seltener. Wie gut, dass wenigstens die normalen Menschen darauf achten!", sagte er charmant.

"Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung", flötete Tante Petunia. "Dudley, stell doch bitte das Tablett auf den Tisch. Du wolltest doch noch lernen, oder?"

"Ja, Mutter", sagte Dudley brav und stellte vorsichtig das Tablett auf den Tisch. "Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennen gelernt zu haben!", sagte er zu Mr Morris.

Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten abermals. "Ebenso!"

Dann ging Dudley wieder in die Küche, doch davor schlug er Harry kurz. "Das wirst du mir büßen!", zischte er. "Schlag mich niemals wieder!"

"Warum? Du machst es doch auch immer bei mir!", entgegnete Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

"Du - ", begann Dudley, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Ich was? Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich verfluchen! Dann könntest du nicht zu deiner Mummy rennen und dich bei ihr ausheulen!", zischte Harry.

Dudley sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor zu Explodieren. "Halt deine Klappe, Potter! Sonst - "

"Sonst was? Rufst du deine Gang, welche zu dumm ist, um kleine Kinder und Gegner zu unterscheiden?"

"Ich hasse dich, Potter!", zischte Dudley und ging in die Küche.

"Ich dich auch!", murmelte Harry, ehe er kurz seinen Kopf schüttelte und wieder in das Wohnzimmer spähte.

Onkel Vernon redete gerade davon, wie toll Dudley doch war.

"Ja, sicher!", zischte Harry so, dass die Erwachsenen es nicht hören konnten.

"Wie heißt nochmal der Junge von vorhin?", unterbrach Mr Morris den langweiligen Monolog Onkel Vernon's.

Dieser schien kurz verwirrt zu sein, warum Mr Morris ausgerechnet nach Harry fragte, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

"Harry", sagte er leicht angewidert.

"Sie scheinen ihn nicht sonderlich zu mögen!", stellte Mr Morris fest. "Warum ist er dann hier?"

"Seine Eltern sind tragischerweise tot", half Tante Petunia schnell ihrem Mann. "Wir haben ihn bei uns aufgenommen, er ist mein Neffe, wissen Sie, da war es uns lieber ihn hierzuhaben. Waisenkider haben es ja sehr schwer heutzutage!"

Mr Morris's Mundwinkel zuckten abermals. "Das ist sehr tragisch. Wie alt war der Junge bei dem Tod seiner Eltern?", fragte er interessiert.

Tante Petunia sah unbehaglich drein. "Ein Jahr", sagte sie scheinbar traurig. "Meine Schwester und ihr Ehemann kamen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben"

"Traurige Welt", sagte Mr Morris und seufzte. "Die Besten sterben immer zuerst"

"Ja, leider", sagte Onkel Vernon.

Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Onkel nicht meinte, dass es traurig war, dass seine Eltern starben, eher, weil ihn aufnehmen musste.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mit der Verhandlung beginnen", schlug Mr Morris vor.

"Gute Idee", stimmte Onkel Vernon ihn zu. "Sehr gute Idee" Er stand schwerfällig auf und schlug die Tür zu.

**Ich hab's noch geschafft ^^ Ihr ahnt nicht, wie glücklich ich bin. So, eigentlich sollte Harry schon in Askaban sein, aber irgendwie ist es länger geworden ... Sei's drum.**

**Anyway, bis in zwei Wochen ^^ (Oder halt in einer, wenn ihr auch Tödliche Rache liest ^^)**

**Achja, was wird wohl jetzt passieren? Schreibt es in die Kommentare, ich bin ich neugierig was ihr denkt ^^**

**So, jetzt aber: **

**Bye ^^**


	3. Kapitel 3 - Auflösung

Harry wollte gerade die Treppe hochgehen, als er heftig gegen die Wand geschubst wurde. Er blinzelte benommen.  
Vor ihm stand Dudley, mit einem vor Wut verzerrten Gesicht. „Wie hast du mit mir geredet, Potter?", zischte er.  
„Ganz normal", erwiderte Harry so ruhig wie es nur ging. Jetzt Dudley zu reizen, wäre eine sehr schlechte Idee. „Außerdem", sagte er langsam. „Hättest du nur Ärger bekommen!"  
„Sicher?" Dudley zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was bei ihm sehr seltsam aussah. „Ich hätte einfach gesagt, dass du mich davon abhalten wolltest, zu gehen. Da hätte ich keinen Ärger bekommen!", sagte Dudley und grinste böse. „Aber ich verzeihe dir deinen Fehler, Potter, wenn du etwas für mich machst …"  
„Ganz sicher nicht! Es ist mir egal, ob du mir meinen, nicht vorhandenen, Fehler verzeihst", fauchte Harry. „Ganz ehrlich, ich bin überrascht, dass du dieses Wort kennst!"  
„Dass du es wagst …" begann Dudley wütend.  
„Was? Sorry, Dudley, aber das wird mir echt zu Kindergartenmäßig!" Harry warf einen Blick auf die Tür, die gerade zugeschlagen worden war. Dann nahm er Schwung, tauchte unter Dudleys Arm durch und rannte die Treppe hoch.  
„Potter, warte!", brüllte sein Cousin. „Ich kriege dich!"

Harry war jedoch schon längst in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Potter", brüllte Dudley und schlug gegen seine Tür. „Mach auf! Wenn

ich das Mum und Dad erzähle, kriegst du richtig Ärger!"

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und seufzte. „Verdammte Welt! Warum muss ich hier sein?", fragte er in den Raum hinein.  
„Potter! Jetzt mach schon auf!", brüllte Dudley von draußen.  
„Hau ab, Dudley!", rief Harry genervt. Er wollte nur alleine sein.  
Plötzlich durchbrach ein Schrei die Stille. Harry schreckte auf. „Verdammt, was ist da los?", rief er entsetzt. Er riss die Tür auf, zischte einen verdutzten Dudley "Bleib hier oben!" zu und rannte die Treppe herunter.

Es gab wichtigeres zu Tun. Vor der Wohnzimmertür blieb er stehen. Er riss die Tür auf und war er dort sah, schockte ihn.

Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon wanden sich wimmernd am Boden. Vor ihnen stand ein weißhäutiger Mann mit Glatze und sah ihn mit einem verzerrten Grinsen spöttisch an - Voldemort. "Potter", sagte er sanft, aber kalt. "Wie schön, dass du auch mal kommst!"

Harrys Körper bebte, als er "Voldemort" spie.

Voldemort sah ihn höhnisch an. "Das bin ich Potter!", wisperte er. Er drehte sich elegant zu Harry um. "Siehst du diese erbärmlichen Muggel, Potter?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Auch wenn er seine Familie nicht mochte, erbärmlich waren sie nicht. "Lass sie in Ruhe!", fauchte er.

"Sieh an, sieh an", sagte Voldemort spöttisch. "Sind sie dir doch wichtig, Potter? Nun" Seine Finger strichen sanft über seinen weißen Zauberstab.

Harry fiel es siedend heiß wieder ein. Verdammt. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer liegen lassen.

Voldmort grinste, als er Harrys hektischen Blick bemerkte. "Wo ist dein Zauberstab, Potter?", höhnte er. "Hast du ihn verloren?"

"Nein", zischte Harry, der sich sichtlich Mühe gab, nicht zu Hektisch auszusehen.

"Oh doch, Potter. Nun, was ich eigentlich hier machen wollte, weißt du ja!" Er lachte hohl und kalt.

"Einen Vertrag mit meinem Onkel anzufertigen?", sagte Harry zischend.

"Oh nein" Voldemort lachte abermals. "Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um dir ein Geschenk zu Machen!"

"Ein Geschenk", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Aber natürlich", sagte Voldemort und lächelte kalt. Plötzlich hob er seinen Zauberstab, so schnell, dass Harry es nur als Schemen wahrnahm und rief: "Crucio!", doch Harry wurde nicht getroffen. Er blinzelte verwirrt, bis er den gellenden Schrei seines Cousins vernahm. Der Fluch war für Dudley bestimmt gewesen.

"Nun, Potter", sagte Voldemort gehässig. "Wie findest du es, deine Verwandten leiden zu sehen?" Er verstärkte den Fluch, sodass Dudley noch lauter schrie. Bald versagten seine Stimmbänder.

Harry starrte mit entsetzten Blick auf seinen Cousin, den Jungen, der ihn gerade noch beleidigt hatte. "Lass ihn in Ruhe!", fauchte er.

"Oh, ich dachte, du magst deine Verwandten nicht?", fragte Voldemort spöttisch. "Oder sind sie dir doch wichtig, Potter?" Er war einen Blick auf Tante Petunia, die sich ängstlich an Onkel Vernon krallte und ihn mit entsezten Blick ansah. Er stoppte den Fluch, ehe er seinen Zauberstab von neuem hob und ihn auf Tante Petunia richtete. "Krutius!" Tiefe Schnitte erschienen auf der Haut seiner Tante; sie schrie schrill auf. Onkel Vernon sprang schnaufend auf. "Lass uns in Ruhe, du Freak!", brüllte er.

Voldemort jedoch interessierte es nicht. "Geh beiseite, dreckiger Muggle!" Er verstärkte gehässig lachend den Fluch. Wie auch bei Dudley versagten Tante Petunias Stimmbänder sofort.

Onkel Vernon rannte auf Voldemort zu, was diesen jedoch kaum kümmerte. Er stoppte den Fuch und richtete seinen Stab stattdessen auf Onkel Vernon. Seine roten Augen glühten. "Du dreckiger Muggle!", brüllte er. "Avada Kedavra!"

Ab da sah Harry alles nur noch in Zeitlupe. Er sah wie Tante Petunia unter größter Anstrengung aufsprang, wie sie, ebenso wie Harry "Nein!" rief und sich in die Flugbahn des grünes Fluches warf.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall fiel sie auf den Boden. Harry starrte entsetzt auf seine Tante, die Frau, die ihn wiederwillig aufgezogen hatte und nun tot war. Onkel Vernon rief: "Nein! Du Freak!" und warf sich auf Voldemort, wurde jedoch mit einem "Volare", aus dessens Zauberstab an die Wand geworfen, wo er herunterrutschte und reglos liegen blieb.

"Er ist tot, Potter!", sagte Voldemort höhnisch, als er Harrys entsezten Blick bemerkte. "Du wirst nichts für ihn tun können! Nun zu dir", sagte er zu Dudley, der alle mit ensetzten Blick ansah. "Verstört auf Lebenszeit!", kommentierte Voldemort gehässig.

"Crucio!" Dudley konnte nicht mehr schreien. Wimmernd lag er auf dem Boden. Irgendwann brach Voldemort den Fluch ab. Dudley rührte sich nicht mehr, doch er starrte mit gläsernen Augen an die Decke.

"Potter", sagte Voldemort kalt, aber es klang seltsam freundlich. "Weißt du, ich habe keine Lust den Muggle zu Töten! Willst du das nicht machen?"

"Nein!", zischte Harry. "Ich töte niemanden!"

"Nun gut", meinte Voldemort ohne eine wirkliche Regung. "Avada Kedavra!" Der grüne Lichtblitz schoss auf Dudley zu, dieser tat nichts um von ihm wegzukommen. Als das letzte bisschen Leben aus ihm wich, schrie Harry auf.

Dann brach er zusammen, blieb jedoch wach und schluchzte.

"Die Auroren müssten bald kommen", sagte Voldemort spöttisch. "Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in Askaban, Potter!"

Und dann verschwand er und ließ den wimmernden Harry zurück.

_Kapitel drei ist jetzt draußen! Leider habe ich auch eine schlechte Nachricht für euch: Das ist das (vorerst) letzte Kapitel. Ab jetzt wird sie pausiert werden. Warum? Ich möchte mich mehr auf Tödliche Rache fokussieren und mit zwei Projekten eght das leider schlecht. Sobald dies ein paar Kapitel mehr hat, wird es auch hier weitergehen! Versprochen! Trotzdem danke an alle, die diese Geschichte, auch wenn sie sehr kurz ist, gelesen haben!_


	4. Kapitel 4 - Gefangen und verraten

"Schon irgendwas hereingekommen?", fragte ein dunkelhäutiger Mann namens Kingsley Shacklebolt seine Sekretärin plötzlich.

Die junge Frau seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, Mr Shacklebolt, noch gar nichts"

"Zu ruhig mal wieder", schimpfte Kingsley vor sich hin, ehe er sich wieder an die Frau wandte. "Eve, bitte sortieren Sie noch die Akten, vielleicht kommt noch was. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

"Natürlich, Mr Shacklebolt und noch viel Glück!"

"Danke", sagte er lachend. Er ging in das Nebenzimmer, welches einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum für die Auroren in der Zentrale darstellte, und setzte sich zu einem jungen Anwärter. Bald begann dieser ihm eifrig zu erzählen, was er heute schon getan hatte. Nicht viel, aber Kingsley hörte dennoch zu. Ihm war nämlich schrecklich langweilig.

Eve war mit dem Sortieren fast durch, als ein schriller Alarmton sie auf einmal unterbrach. Ein Notruf kam rein. Sie nahm eine kleine Kugel, aus welcher der Ton kam und rannte damit zu ihrem Chef, da sie einen besorgniserregenden Namen gesehen hatte.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Kingsley verwundert, als er seine Sekretärin so aufgelöst sah.

"Es kam ein Notruf rein", berichtete sie außer Atem. "Und dort stand ein Name drauf!"

"Welcher?"

"Harry Potter!"

•••

Harrys erste Gedanken als er aufwachte, waren nicht grade klar. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo er war, weshalb er auch zuerst 'Wo bin ich?!' dachte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und allmählich klärte sich seine Sicht.

Er war in einem kleinen Raum, welcher spärlich eingerichtet war. Ein kleiner Schrank, ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, ein Bett und zwei Türen. Eine war komplett aus Stahl, während die andere... anders aussah.

Wo auch immer er war, durch die Tür kam er alleine sicherlich nicht. Harry seufzte und lehnte sich an den Bettpfosten. 'Nein, du wirst hier sicherlich nicht rauskommen!', dachte er zerknirscht. Nur wage bekam er mit, wie der Schlaf ihn wieder einholte.

•••

Harry wurde durch ein seltsames Knirschen geweckt. Er blinzelte, richtete sich auf und sein Blick richtete sich auf die stählerne Tür.

Sie öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf einen Mann frei. Dieser schloss die Tür und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry.

"Hallo, Harry!", sagte er. Seine Stimme war tief und beruhigend.

"H-hallo", stotterte der Junge, bevor er sich fasste. "Wer sind Sie; wo bin ich?"

Der Mann lächelte gequält. "Ich darf mich doch setzen, oder?", fragte er und deutete auf einen der beiden Stühle.

"Klar", sagte Harry verwirrt.

"Gut" Er setzte sich und lächelte Harry beruhigend an. "Also, mein Name ist Kingsley Shacklebout. Ich bin der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Und wo du bist... nun" Er machte eine schwere Pause, so als führe er einen inneren Kampf, ob er es sagen sollte oder nicht.

Harry schluckte. Es klang nicht gerade gut.

Kingsley holte tief Luft. "Du bist im Ministerium, Harry"

"Im Ministerium?", fragte er geschockt. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Noch nie war er im Ministerium gewesen, warum jetzt? Und warum war in einem Raum eingesperrt?

Statt zu antworten, fragte Kingsley: "Woran kannst du dich erinnern? Die Tage davor?"

"Ähm..." Harry war verwirrt. "Also, ich..." Er überlegte, aber ihm fiel es einfach nicht.

"Entspann dich und lass dir Zeit!", sagte Kingsley beruhigend. "Es muss nicht sofort kommen!"

Harry wurde rot. "Okay", sagte er langsam. Dann dachte er kurz nach ehe er antwortete: "Also, ich weiß noch, dass ich in meinem Zimmer war"

"Weißt du noch wann das war?"

"Nein... Oh, doch!" Plötzlich fiel Harry wieder vieles ein. "Ich sollte dann meiner Tante helfen. Es sollte jemand zum Essen kommen"

"Okay, und dann?"

"Mein Onkel und mein Cousin kamen rein. Irgendwann kam dann auch jemand. Er kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor"

"Wie sah er aus, Harry?", fragte Kingsley.

"Weiß nicht mehr so genau", nuschelte Harry. "Er war gegenüber Tante Petunia ziemlich charmant." Er konnte ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen. "Sie wurde ganz rot!"

Kingsley war leicht beunruhigt. In all den Jahren als Auror hatte er gelernt, dass oft nette Menschen eigentlich das Gegenteil waren. 'So wie ein gewisser Schulleiter', dachte er bitter. "Und danach?", führte er das Gespräch weiter.

Harry dachte wieder nach. "Onkel Vernon bat ihn herein", erinnerte er sich. "Sie sprachen eine Weile. Auch über mich. Ich weiß aber nicht mehr genau was", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm, Harry", sagte Kingsley mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

"Gut." Harry atmete erleichtert aus. "Er wollte anscheinend einen Vertrag mit meinem Onkel abschließen. Wir, also Dudley und ich sollten danach rausgehen. Tante Petunia ist wahrscheinlich dringeblieben oder in die Küche gegangen. Weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls bin ich nach einem kurzen Streit mit Dudley nach oben gegangen"

"War der Streit schlimm?", fragte Kingsley.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein."

"Gut", sagte der Mann erleichtert.

Was ist danach geschehen?"

"Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern", sagte Harry leise. "Nur verschwommen!"

"Sag es bitte trotzdem", bat ihn Kingsley.

"Okay... Also, als ich oben war hörte ich einen Schrei. Ich bin wieder runtergerannt, hab aber meinen Zauberstab oben liegen lassen."

"Das ist seltsam", unterbrach ihn der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung stirnrunzelnd. "Bist du dir sicher, Harry?" Nachdem der Junge genickt hatte, fuhr er fort: "Dein Zauberstab lag nämlich als wir ankamen neben dir"

"Ich habe ihn aber gelassen", murmelte Harry verwirrt.

"Ist doch jetzt erstmal egal", sagte Kingsley. "Fährst du bitte fort?"

"Natürlich. Jedenfalls stand Voldemort im Wohnzimmer! Er hat meine Verwandten gefoltert und getötet", sagte er verzweifelt.

Kingsley seufzte. "Das passt überhaupt nicht"

Harry sah auf, Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht. "Warum?

Kingsley seufzte. "Ich denke, ich sollte dir mal meine Sicht erzählen" Nach einem Nicken Harrys fuhr er fort: "Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Tag. Langweilig, aber normal. Dann kam bei Eve; meiner Sekretärin", erklärte er nach Harrys fragenden Blick. "Ein Notruf rein. Du musst wissen, diese werden mit einer speziellen Art von Flohpulver ausgelöst. Es muss sich also eine magische Person beziehungsweise eine, die von der Existenz von Magie weiß, in deiner Nachbarschaft befinden. Hast du eine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein…"

Kingsley seufzte erneut. "Okay, gut. Ich fahre am besten fort. Fünf Auroren sind mit mir appariert. Als wir ankamen, lagst du auf dem Boden - wimmernd und nicht bei völligem Bewusstsein. Ich versuchte dich zu trösten während die anderen die Gegend untersucht haben. Sie entdeckten, dass die Tode deiner Tante und deines Onkels durch anscheinend deinen Zauberstab verübt wurden. Auch die Aura war die gleiche. Einige Auroren waren sich trotzdem sicher, dass du das nicht warst, aber es gab die vielen Beweise. Schließlich mussten wir dich festnehmen. Ich schaffte es noch durchzusetzen, dass du nicht sofort nach Askaban, sondern hierherkamst."

"Ich dachte, dass Sie der Leiter der Auroren sind", sagte Harry verwirrt. "Haben Sie dann nicht mehr Befehlsgewalt?"

"Eigentlich schon, aber unser toller Minister hatte seine Hände im Spiel", gab Kingsley zu.

"Sie mögen Fudge nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte Harry leise.

Kingsley lachte. "Ja, Harry!"

"Warten Sie", sagte Harry plötzlich. "Sie sagten, die Tode meiner Tante und meines Onkels. Was ist mit Dudley?"

"Dudley? Ist das nicht dein Cousin? Wir haben niemanden sonst dort gesehen, Harry"

"Aber wo ist er dann? Ich habe doch gesehen wie Voldemort einen Avada Kedavra auf ihn gewirkt hat!", sagte Harry und sah Kingsley verwirrt an.

"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Harry. Jedenfalls", fügte der ältere Mann mit einem Lächeln hinzu. "habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht" Er zog einen Apfel aus seiner Manteltasche. "Ich weiß nicht, wann sie dir Essen bringen werden, oder ob überhaupt, deswegen habe ich ihn dir mit reingeschmuggelt! Es ist nicht viel, aber ich hoffe, es hilft dir. Wasser hast du ja genug", sagte Kingsley.

"Danke!", nuschelte Harry und nahm dankbar den Apfel entgegen.

"Dafür nicht, Harry!", erwiderte Kingsley lächelnd und warf während er weitersprach einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich weiß nicht genau, wann deine- verdammt!" Er sprang hastig auf. "Harry, ich muss los, sie erwarten mich schon längst! Bis bald Harry und viel Glück! Ich komme bald wieder!", rief er noch.

Harry schaffte es gerade noch ein "Danke und tschüss, Kingsley!" zu rufen, als sie Tür schon zuging. Er seufzte, legte sich wieder in sein Bett und starrte hoch zur grauen Decke.

•••

Tatsächlich verging einige Zeit, in der Harry sich furchtbar langweilte. Er wusste nicht, wann Kingsley zurückkehren würde und obwohl er ihn erst seit wenigen Stunden kannte, vertraute er ihm schon. Es war eine verzwickte Situation. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschah. Wie sollte er auch? Harry entschloss sich bald, einfach zu schlafen.

Als er wieder aufwachte, hörte er tatsächlich wieder dieses seltsame Knirschen und wie schon davor richtete er sich auf und blinzelte den Schlaf weg. War es Kingsley, der zurückgekommen war? Und wenn ja, mit guten oder schlechten Nachrichten? Harry setzte sich rasch auf und als die stählerne Tür geöffnet wurde, war er geschockt.

Ron Weasley, sein bester Freund und Hermine Granger, seine beste Freundin traten ein. Hermine sah gleichgültig aus, aber ihre Augen waren leicht verschleiert, während Rons Gesichtsausdruck seine Wut zeigte.

Es verwirrte Harry, dass er so wütend auf ihn war. Er hatte nichts getan, was jedoch von seinem besten Freund Sekunden später widerlegt wurde, als dieser ihn mit seiner Faust so hart im Gesicht schlug, dass Harry zurückwich.

"Du- du Bastard! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich jemals dir vertraut habe!", brüllte Ron. "Du dreckiger Todesser, bist bestimmt froh, dass er zurückgekommen ist! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir helfen werde!"

"Ron, ich-", begann Harry vorsichtig.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!", unterbrach der Rotschopf ihn. Er wandte sich zum Gehen und wollte Hermine mitziehen, als ihn anscheinend etwas einfiel. Er drehte sich wieder zu Harry und zog einige verkleinerte Gegenstände aus seiner Jackentasche: Die Karte der Rumtreiber, das Fotoalbum und den Feuerblitz und vergrößerte sie.

Fast zeitgleich zogen er und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe, zielten auf die Gegenstände und riefen: "Incendio!"

Entsetzt beobachtete Harry, wie seine wenigen Besitztümer verbrannten und wie seine ehemaligen Freunde wieder verschwanden.

•••

Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass so schnell wieder jemand kommen würde. Kurz nachdem Hermine und sein ehemaliger bester Freund verschwunden waren, hörte er sehr leise Stimme. Erst dachte er, dass er verrückt wurde, merkte aber dann, dass es tatsächlich die Beiden und... Sirius und Lupin waren. Er freute sich, dass die beiden kamen und hoffte, dass sie ihm halfen, aber nach der Ablehnung durch Ronald spürte er, wie diese Hoffnung kleiner wurde. Harry beschloss einfach abzuwarten, schließlich konnte er nichts daran ändern.

Er seufzte und setzte sich auf und beschloss noch etwas: Zu tun, als ob er überrascht über ihren Besuch wäre. Es war trotz allem ein seltsamer Gedanke.

Schließlich ertönte wieder dieses Knirschen, aber anders als zuvor richtete Harry seinen Blick sofort auf die Tür. Sie öffnete sich und dann traten Sirius und Lupin ein, aber sie wirkten nicht so, als wären sie froh ihn zusehen.

"Sirius!", rief Harry erfreut, sprang auf und wollte seinen Paten umarmen, aber ein gezielter Fausthieb mitten in sein Gesicht hielt ihn davon ab. "Sirius, was-?", begann er und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Wie konntest du nur?", brüllte Sirius ihn an.

"ich habe nichts getan", fing Harry schluchzend an,

"Wer's glaubt!", bellte sein Pate und sah Harry angewidert an. "Du bist es nicht wert, den Namen Potter zu tragen!"

Lupin fing Harrys Blick auf und begann angewidert zu sprechen: "Deine Eltern würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie davon wüssten! Und falls du dich fragst, warum Sirius hier sein kann."

"Pettigrew wurde gefunden!", erklärte dieser hämisch. "Er wurde abgeliefert und seitdem bin ich frei! Und weißt du was? Ich hätte schon viel früher frei sein können, Potter! Wenn du ihn nicht vor zwei Jahren hättest laufen lassen, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen! Du warst immer auf Voldemorts Seite und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir vertraut habe! Der Einzige, der widerlicher und abstoßender und den ich mehr hasse als dich, ist Pettigrew!"

"Ich habe wirklich nichts getan!", rief jetzt Harry unter Tränen. "Sirius, bitte!"

"Nein! Verrotte in Askaban, für das was du ihnen angetan hast! Deinetwegen sind James und Lily gestorben!", spuckte sein Pate und verließ danach zusammen mit Lupin den Raum.

Harry fing an bitterlich zu schluchzen. Erst Ron und dann auch noch Sirius und Lupin! Wer vertraute ihm überhaupt noch?

Und mit diesen düsteren und traurigen Gedanken schlief er ein.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nach Monaten kommt endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel! Und es tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt zum Schreiben gekommen bin. Dafür ist es extra lang :) In zwei Wochen kommt dann (wenn nichts dazwischenkommt) Kapitel fünf online. Achso, was ich noch sagen wollte: Die Geschichte wird in drei Teile geteilt werden. Namen für die Einzelnen habe ich leider noch nicht… Teil I geht voraussichtlich bis Kapitel 15 und hat auch einen Satz (Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man das sonst nennt…)

~Teil I~ -Askaban ist nie leicht!-

Wie gefällt euch dieses Kapitel überhaupt? Bis bald!


	5. Kapitel 5 - Elendige Anschuldigungen

Es vergingen Tage, indenen Kingsley nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Allmählich beschlich Harry das Gefühl, dass er auch ihm nicht vertrauen konnte, doch er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Er hatte gesagt, dass er wiederkommen würde, aber nicht wisse, wann es ginge, da war das ja nicht sher schlimm, oder?

Ansonsten langweilte Harry sch furchtbar. Er dachte über sein bisheriges Leben nach. 'Und das ist jetzt das Ende?', dachte er traurig. Würde er überhaupt zurückkehren? Würde er nach Askaban gehen, auch wenn er nichts getan hatte? Er wusste es nicht, aber genau das machte es noch schlimmer.

Es waren einige Tage vergangen, als Harry das erste Mal wieder ein Lebenszeichen von anderen wahrnahm. Sonst war das Essen ihm immer gebracht worden, aber er sah nie jemanden. Es wurde vermutlich einfach reingezaubert oder so. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, kannte er sich ja kaum mit Magie aus.

Die Tür gab wieder dieses seltsame und gleichzeitig schreckliche Knirschen von sich, als Kingsley eintrat. Dieses Mal verschloss er die Tür jedoch nicht. Was hatte er bloß vor?

"Hallo Harry", sagte der ältere Zauberer. Er sah sehr müde und ein wenig schäbiger als beim letzten Mal aus.

"Hey Kingsley. Was ist los?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Kingsley tat das, was er anscheinend oft tat: Seufzen. Andereseits war er ein Auror und es war mit Sicherheit nicht leicht, zumal er der Leiter war. "Das, was ich am Liebsten noch verzögern wollte", antwortete er. "Deine Anhörung beginnt gleich", fügte er zögerlich hinzu.

"Meine Anhörung?", wiederholte Harry langsam und ungläubig. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich immer noch nicht mit diesem Gedaken anfreunden können.

"Genau" Kingsley sah nun noch viel müder aus. "Kommst du bitte mit? Ich mag es auch nicht, aber… es muss sein"

"Natürlich", sagte Harry und sprang auf. Er folgte Kingsley schweigend viele dunkel gehaltene Gänge entlang.

"Viel Glück, Harry! Du kannst es schaffen das Gamot zu überzeugen und es wird alles gut werden!", sprach der Ältere, als sie urplötzlich an einer Abzwigung stoppten. "In diesem Korridor ist die Tür zum Gerichtssaal, davor werde ich dich leider fesseln müssen…"

"Oh", murmelte Harry, aber er verstand es. Plötzich fiel ihm etwas ein. "Kingsley, du hast erwähnt, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast. Ich möchte dir einfach danken"

"Keine Ursache", sagte der Andere mit einem Lächeln.

"Hat es irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen für dich?", fragte Harry.

"Ja… schon", gab Kingsley zu. "Ich werde danach kein Auror mehr sein"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Ab das können sie doch nicht tun! Es ist nicht fair!"

"Das Leben ist nie fair, Harry!", sagte Kingsley müde. "ich glaube, dass es eine Art Rache oder so sein soll." Er holte tief Luft. "Sie sagten, dass meine letzte Aufgabe sein würde, dich nach Askaban zu bringen. Aber du wirst nicht dorthinkommen müssen, Harry! Du wirst es schaffen, sie von deiner Unschuld zu überzeugen!", fügte er noch hinzu.

"Oh… danke für alles, Kingsley! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ohne dich geschafft hätte", sagte Harry leise.

Kingsle lächelte ihn noch einmal ermutigend an. "Ich denke, wir müssen langsam rein." Er fesselte Harry leicht und sie gingen weiter. Vor der Tür verabschiedete sich Kingsley. Er musste gehen und Harry sah ihn noch abbiegen.. Dann kam ein anderer Auror, der ihm eindeutig feindeslig gesinnt war, packte ihn und zog in den Gerichtssaal.

Als Harry in den riesigen Raum stolperte, sah er sich erstaunt um. Er kannte diesen Ort, hatte er ihn doch in seinem vierten Jahr in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kettenstuhl und er schluckte. Sollte er tatsächlich dort sitzen? Es war keine andere Sitzmöglichkeit für ihn in Sicht.

Der Auror hinter ihm stach ihm seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken und dirigierte ihn somit zu dem Stuhl, wo die Ketten schon schon leise rasselten. "Setz dich darauf!", knurrte er.

Harry keuchte, ließ sich dann aber tatsächlich auf den Stuhl nieder und die Ketten schnappten sofort und ketteten ihn an den Stuhl fest. Er musste ein komplett jämmerliches Bild abgeben. Seit Tagen kaum etwas gegessen und eh schon dürr, wenig Schlaf und Dreck, der an seiner Kleidung und ihm haftete.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder nach oben. Der Raum war rund und an allen Seiten waren mehrere Reihen Tribünen angebracht worden. Vor ihm auf einen Podest, saß der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge. Rechts hinter ihm war eine Frau mit dem Gesicht einer Kröte und einer pinken Schleife.

Links, rechts und hinter ihnen saßen viele Zauberer und Hexen. Harry schaffte es nicht einmal sie zu genauer schätzen, aber es waren mit Sicherheit mehr als fünfzig! Sie waren alle in einfachen, aber eleganten schwarzen Roben gekleidet, nur an den Seiten waren dünne silberne Linien angebracht, die wohl ihren Status darstellen sollten.

An den Rändern von ihnen, sodass Harry es kaum erkennen konnte, saßen viele Familien. Er konnte gerade so auf der rechten Seite mehrere Rotschöpfe ausmachen. Die mussten die Weasleys sein. Auf der linken Seite saß dagegen ein blonder Mann mit längeren Haaren. Konnte das wohlmöglich Lucius Malfoy sein?

Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Podium, gerade rechtzeitig, denn der Minister begann zu sprechen und sah mit einem kalten Blick auf ihn herab: "Sie sind Harry James Potter?" Nach einem kurzen Nickens Harrys fuhr er fort. "Wohnhaft im Ligusterweg Nummer vier in Little Whinging?" Abermals nickte Harry. Fudge holte tief Luft. "Die Anklage lautet wie folgt: Harry Potter wird angeklagt, seine Tante und seinen Onkel gefoltert sowie getötet zu haben. Außerdem nutzte er vor seinem zweiten Schuljahr einen Schwebezauber vor den Augen von Muggeln und bließ vor seinem dritten Jahr eine andere Tante von ihm auf. Zuletzt wird angenommen, dass er der Terrororganisation namens Todesser angehört!"

Die vielen Menschen begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu reden und sahen ihn immer wieder verachtend an, aber in dem Moment störte ihn das zu seiner Überraschung nicht wirklich. Nein, Harry dachte über die Anklage nach. Auch wenn es unfair war und er es nicht getan hatte, konnte er es sogar bis zu einem Teil verstehen. Kingsley hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass alle Indizien darauf deuteten, doch er hoffte, dass sie Veritaserum oder ähnliche Methoden einsetzen würden, um seine Unschuld festzustellen. Die Chancen dafür waren jedch sehr gering und so dachte er, dass es besser wäre, sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass Fudge die Sache mit dem Aufblasen von Tante Madga abgetan hatte. Und den Schwebezauber hatte er auch nicht ausgeführt. Was ihn zum letzten Punkt kommen ließ: Die Annahme, dass er ein Todesser war. Wie konnten sie das nur denken? Er hatte Voldemort besiegt als er noch ein Baby war (auch wenn er bis heute nicht wusste wie)! Und dieses dunkle Mal hatte er auch nicht! Wie konnten sie es wagen, ihm zu unterstellen, sich dem Mörder seiner Eltern anzuschließen? 'Beruhig dich, Harry! Es wird alles gut werden und sie werden sehen, dass sie falsch lagen!', hörte er eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die wohl die Vernunft war. Er atmete tief ein und aus und zu seine Überraschung schaffte er es tatsächlich, sich zu beruhigen.

Gerade rechtzeitig bekam er mit, wie Fudge fortfuhr: "Die Zeugen sind: Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermine Jean Granger-" Hier sah Harry erschrocken auf. Er hatte vorher auf den Boden gestarrt. Mit Ron hatte er schon fast gerechnet aber mit Hermine? Dann fiel ihm dieser seltsame Schleier ein, der vorher auf ihren Augen lag. Aus dieser Ferne konnte er es nicht sehen, aber war es möglich, dass sie es gar nicht wollte? "Auror Neal Morgan sowie Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Wer zur Hölle war dieser Auror? War er vielleicht mit auf dieser Mission gewesen, als die Auroren in den Ligusterweg gekommen waren? Und Dumbledore… warum? Warum war er ein Zeuge gegen ihn? Sie hassten ihn alle…

"Ich bitte nun die einzelnen Zeugen nach vorne", fuhr Fudge fort.

"Mr Weasley, Ich bitte Sie zu beginnen!"

Ron ging wenige Treppenstufen nach unten und trat vor das Podium, sodass er knapp einen Meter vor Harry stand.

"Wussten Sie schon immer, dass Potter so agressiv ist?", fragte Fudge ihn.

Ron sah Harry mit einem hämischen Grinsen an, bevor er begann: "Er war schon immer so. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde es jedoch immer schlimmer! Er zwang uns zu Dingen, die wir gar nicht wollten und brachte uns absichtlich in Gefahr! Schließlich ließ er sogar Pettigrew entkommen! Danach wurden meine Zweifel, ob er ein Todesser war, immer größer, aber als er vor wenigen Monaten mit diesem Portschlüssel zurückkehrte und behauptete, dass der dunkle Lord wiedergekehrt war, wusste ich, dass er ihm geholfen hatte!"

Harry war zornig! Er war kein verdammter Todesser und er hatte sicherlich nie gewollt, dass seine Freunde verletzt wurden! Und vorallem: Wieso hätter er Pettigrew laufen lassen sollen? Das ergab keinen Sinn!

"Nun gut, Mr Weasley, vielen Dank für Ihre Aussage", sagte Fudge. "Die nächste Zeugin ist Ms Granger, kommen Sie bitte her"

Ron ging zurück zu den Anderen und Hermine trat vor Harry. Ihre Schultern hingen leicht und seine Zweifel wurde immer größer, ob Hermine das wirklich freiwillig tat!

"Ms Granger, wir würden gerne Ihre Sicht der Dinge hören!"

"Ich stimme Ron in allen Punkten zu!", sagte sie mit leicht monotoner Stimme. Ansonsten hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt.

"Gut. Auror Morgan, Sie sind an der Reihe!"

Neal Morgan war ein junger Auror, der gerade erst dazugekommen war. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er noch mit Shacklebout geredet, aber nichts befürchtet. Dann stellte sich heraus, dass dieser ein Verräter war und den Potterjungen unterstützte! Als sie zum Ligusterweg gerufen wurden, zeigte der ehemaliege Leiter der Auroren dem Verräter seine Unterstützung. Dabei waren dei Beweise klar: Potter hatte seine Verwandten getötet, die sich so viele Jahre liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatten. Auf keinen Fall konnte Morgan zulassen, dass Potter Voldemort unterstütze oder gar der nächste dunkle Lord wurde! Deshalb hatte er Fudge zugestimmt, dass er in Potters Anhörung als Zeuge auftreten würde.

Die Muggelgeborene, Ms Granger war Potters beste Freundin und obwohl sie dem jungen Weasley vollkommen zugestimmt hatte (dieser hatte natürlich recht!), glaubte Morgan nicht, dass sie Potter nicht unterstützen würde. Als er als Zeuge aufgerufen wurde und sie wieder zu den Weasleys ging, trat er vor das Podium, um gegen Potter auszusagen.

"Auror Morgan", begann Fudge, lächelte ihn dankend an bevor er fortfuhr: "Sie waren bei der Mission, um Potter hier her zu bringen dabei. Ich bitte Sie nun den Tatort zu beschreiben, nachdem der ehemalige Leiter dies verweigerte."

Harry hob ein wenig seinen Kopf. Kingsley hatte tatsächlich Informationen verweigert? Merlin, er hatte nicht gelogen! Harry hatte ihm schon vorher vertraut, aber dies war der entgültige Beweis! Dass dieser Auror jetzt gegen ihn aussagen würde, ließ ihn sich unbehaglich fühlen. Er hatte nichts getan, aber das Ministerium würde das mit Sicherheit nicht anerkennen! Hölle, in diesem Moment würden sie vermutlich sogar einem Todesser mehr Glauben schenken als ihn! All die Jahre hatte er ihnen geholfen und mehrmals Voldemort besiegt und dann das? Harry wusste, dass dies verdammt egoistisch war, aber er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Der Junge zwang sich, dem Auror weiter zuzuhören.

"Als wir am Tatort ankamen, lag Potter auf dem Boden. Ich sollte mich um die magische Sigatur kümmern, um den Täter heruaszufinden. Es war Potters. Außerdem stellten wir fest, dass es auch sein Zauberstab war! Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass es Potter nicht gewesen war!", beendete Morgan mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

"Vielen Dank, Auror Morgan. Dies hilft uns sehr! Ich bitte nun den letzten Zeugen nach vorne zu kommen: Mr Dumbledore", sagte Fudge.

"Als Potters Schulleiter hatte ich immer einen Überblick über ihn, auch wenn ich zugegebn muss, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe, wie er dunkle Magie gelernt hat", sagte Dumbledore, als Morgan und er die Plätze getauscht hatten.

'Ich habe keine dunkle Magie gelernt!', dachte Harry wütend. 'Wie kommt er nur darauf?'

"Nun gut, die Schuld liegt natürlich nicht bei Ihnen, Mr Dumbledore", sagte Fudge höflich und sehr viele Mitglieder des Gamots stimmten ihm leise zu. "Ich bitte Sie, uns über Potters Schuljahre zu berichten"

"Natürlich, Minister Fudge", sagte der Alte mit einem kurzen höflichen Senken seines Kopfes. "In seinem ersten Jahr versuchte Potter den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen und tötete zudem den armen Professor Qurinus Quirell. Glücklicherweise gelang es Mr Weasley und Ms Granger ihn kurz aufzuhalten. Ich zerstörte zum Wohle aller den Stein und hoffte in meiner Töricht, dass Potter stoppen würde. Natürlich erwies sich das, wie ich später feststellte als Fehler. In seinem zweiten Jahr öffnete er die Kammer des Schreckens, versteinerte einige Schüler, darunter auch Ms Granger, tötete einen jahrhunderte alten Basilisken, den er davor in der Schule freiließ und löschte schlussendlich Professor Lockharts Gedächtnis. Der Arme liegt noch immer im St. Mungos, wie ich anmerken muss. Im dritten Jahr ließ er den zum Tode verurteilten Hippogreif Seidenschnabel frei. Nun, ich denke, dass ich nicht erwähnen muss, was er in seinem vierten Schuljahr tat", beendete Dumbledore seine Lüge.

Warum lügte Dumbledore? Das war alles nicht wahr! Harry konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Schulleiter dies wirklich gesagt hatte.

"Er hat nichts davon getan", schrie plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme. Ginny war aufgestanden und starrte Dumbledore zornig an. "Und das wissen Sie!" Sie blickte in die Runde, aber Harry bemerkte, dass sie leicht zitterte. "Er hat die Kammer nicht geöffnet! Das war ich!"

Aufgregtes Geflüster brach aus, während Molly Weasley anfing zu schluchzen. Harry war gelinde gesagt, geschockt! Warum setzte sich Ginny so sehr für ihn ein?

"Ms Weasley, meinen Sie das ernst?", fragte Fudge entsetzt.

Ginny hob stolz ihren Kopf und sah Fudge mit leichtem Hohn an. "Natürlich, Minister Fudge, _ich_ würde niemals vor dem Gamot lügen!"

"Wenn das so ist", sagte der Minister, seufzte leicht und zog seinen Zaubrstab heraus, mit dem er einen weiteren Stuhl neben Harrys zauberte. "Ms Weasley, wenn Sie so freundlich wären, sich zu setzen?"

Ginny ging die Treppenstufen herunter, setzte sich neben Harry, aber anders als bei ihm schnappten die Ketten nicht zu.

Harry beugte sich leicht zu ihr und wisperte: "Dir ist schon bewusst was gerade tust, oder?"

"Natürlich", flüsterte sie zurück. "Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dir damit helfen kann!"

"Dafür kommst du nach Askaban!", antwortete er verzweifelt.

"Es ist mir egal, wenn dafür wenigstens eine Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, Harry!", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächln.

"Danke, Ginny!" Hary wurde warm ums Herz. Nicht nur Kingsley unterstützte ihn, sondern auch Ginny! Dabei kannten sie sich nicht einmal gut!

"Mit Verlaub, Minister, aber ich dachte, dass es sich hier um Potters Anhörung handelt?", fragte Dumbledore laut in dem verzweifelten Versuch die Lage zu wenden.

"Natürlich, Dumbledore. Da sie jedoch gesagt hat, dass sie für die Vorkomnisse verantwortlich ist, erledigen wir das gleich mit!", antwortete der Minister und wandte sich dann wieder an Ginny. "Ms Weasley, was meinen Sie damit?", fragte er sanft.

"So wie ich es gesagt habe", sagte Ginny mit fester Stimme. "Vor zwei Jahren öffnete ich unter Einfluss eines schwarzmagischen Objektes die Kammer und war für die Angriffe verantworltich. Harry, Hermine und Ron kamen schließlich dahinter und Harry rettete mich, als ich in die Kammer entführt wurde."

"Tatsächlich Ms Weasley? Und warum wurden Sie damals nicht bestraft, selbst wenn es unter dem Einfluss war?", fragte Fudge.

Ginny sah zu Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass ältere und mächtigere Zauberer schon mithilfe schwarzer Magie hinters Licht geführt wurden und sah somit von einer Bestrafung ab."

"Ist das wahr, Dumbledore?", fragte Fudge mit leichtem Zorn.

"Ja, Minister", antworte dieser.

Fudge zögerte kurz. "Das Gamot zieht sich jetzt für die Besprechung zurück" Er und viele andere Mitglieder standen auf und liefen durch eine unscheinbare Tür hinter dem Podest.

"Danke Ginny", flüstere Harry leise. "Aber du hättest es nicht machen sollen!"

"Ich weiß, aber ich habe getan! Ich würde es für jeden Freund machen, Harry!", antworte sie leise. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. "Es wird alles gut werden, Harry! Und wenn nicht hast du jetzt wenigstens eine Anklage weniger!"

"Danke", sagte Harry trocken. Er konzentrietre sich wieder auf die anderen Menschen und stellte fest, dass sie ihn beschimpften. "Verräter!" und "Todesser!" gehörten dazu. Er schluckte. Wann würde das Gamot wiederkommen? Was würden sein Urteil verkünden? Und er stellte fest, dass er Angst hatte. Panische Angst. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich drastisch. Würde er wirklich nach Askaban kommen? Was würde aus den anderen werden?

Schließlich kam das Gamot wieder und alle Mitglieder setzten sich.

"Ruhe bitte!", rief Fudge schließlich und alle verstummten. "Die Besprechung des Gamots hat die Strafen für Ms Ginevra Molly Weasley und Harry James Potter ergeben. Ich werde sie nun vorlesen!" Die Atmosphäre wurde noch angespannter. Fudge räusperte sich. "Ms Weasley wird für 256 Tage in Askaabn auf Stufe 5 eingesperrt sein. Mr Potter wird dagegen bis zu seinem Tode ebenfalls auf Stufe 5 in Askaban bleiben und nie wieder frei sein! Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Harry schnppte nach Luft. Für immer in Askaban? Mit den Demenoten? Das konnte nur ein Albtraum sein! Ginny war auch geschockt. Und auch sie hatte höllische Angst.

"Nein? Gut, dann führt sie ab!", rief Fudge.

Harry bekam kaum die vielen verächtlichen Blicke und Beleidigungen mit, ebenso wenig wie Auroren ihn packten und aus dem Raum schleiften. Wie ein Mantra brannten sich die Worte in sein Gedächtnis ein.

In Askaban. Für immer.

Dann wurde alles schwarz. Das Letzte was er hörte war ein langer Schrei von dem Harry wusste, dass es seine Mutter war. Die Dementoren waren da!

_2867 Wörter! Mein bisher längstens Kapitel! Ich hatte vier Titel zur Auswahl... Wie gefällt euch das Kapitel? Bis zum nächsten Mal!_


	6. Kapitel sechs - Eine wahre Freundin

Harrys Leben war bis jetzt nicht gerade schön. Er wuchs misshandelt bei den Dursleys auf, fand heraus, dass er berühmt war und zog Feinde und gefährliche Abenteuer wie an wie eine Motte vom Licht. Er wusste nicht, warum er all die Jahre überlebt hatte, vermutlich war es wirklich die Hilfe seiner Freunde gewesen, die ihn vor einem frühen Tod gerettet hatten. Umso schwerer wog dann ihr Verrat und sein Kommen nach Askaban. Wo er nun war.

Als Harry aufwachte, war es dunkel. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und nach einiger Zeit konnte er auch etwas erkennen. Wo zur Hölle war er? Dann fiel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein: Askaban! Das erklärte, warum er auf diesem harten Metallbett saß, warum es so dunkel war und auch wieso er sich so seltsam fühlte. Askaban war nicht schön und die Vorstellung den Rest seines Lebens dort verbringen zu müssen war unfassbar schrecklich.

Plötzlich regte sich vor Harry etwas und er konnte Schemen erkennen die sich bewegten. Da war ein weiteres Bett in dem jemand lag… Ginny!

"Ginny!", murmelte er.

"Harry", sagte sie erleichtert, als sie aufwachte und ihn sah. "Ich dachte, dass du… schreckliche Albträume… w-wo sind wir?"

"In Askaban", sagte er bitter.

"In Askaban?", wiederholte sie ungläubig, bis sich ihre Augen vor Erkenntnis weiteten. "Stimmt! Deine Anhörung… ich… das Urteil… der Verrat"

"Du hättest es nicht tun sollen!", unterbrach Harry sie traurig. "Ginny… ich bin dir dankbar… aber du hättest dort bleiben sollen… Dann wärst du nicht hier…"

"Hätte ich dich alleine lassen sollen? Hätte ich einfach sitzenbleiben und zusehen sollen wie mein bester Freund unschuldig verurteilt wird? Nein, Harry und das weißt du auch!"

Harry seufzte. "Vielleicht… aber ich hätte nicht zulassen sollen dass dir etwas passiert!"

"Passiert? Ich habe mich dafür entschieden dich nicht hängenzulassen, Harry!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn sanft an "und ich stehe dahinter!".

"Naja, wenigstens musst du nicht für den Rest deines Lebens hierbleiben", sagte er mit einem winzigen bitteren Lächeln.

"Schon… wie lange nochmal? 250 Tage oder so waren es, nicht? Wenn ich hier raus bin, werde ich alles tun um dich rauszuholen! Und davor hast du wenigstens Gesellschaft!"

"Danke", sagte er leise.

Ginny seufzte tief ehe sie leise fortfuhr. "Du bist, abgesehen von Luna, mein einziger Freund… ich könnte dich niemals alleine lassen"

"Dein einziger?", wiederholte Harry leise. "Meinst du das ernst?"

"Ja"

"Oh… es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry.

"Du musst dich nicht für alles entschuldigen, Harry. Vor allen nichts, wofür du nichts kannst!", sagte sie rasch. "Es ist nur so… Luna ist auch eine Einzelgängerin, so wie ich. Ich habe es erst vor wenigen Monaten gemerkt… niemand wollte mit mir befreundet sein… außer Luna", erklärte Ginny traurig. "Alle meiden sie, weil sie denken, dass sie verrückt ist. Ihr Vater ist der Chefredakteur des Klitterer. Diese Zeitung ist nicht sonderlich beliebt, aber zwischen all den oft verrückten Geschichten wird immer die Wahrheit gesprochen. Nur wenige erkennen sie und lesen zwischen den Zeilen. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass Luna nicht alleine ist. Ich nicht alleine bin und du auch nicht. Wir stehen das zusammen durch, ja?"

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an. "Danke Ginny… Ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen das auch-" Plötzlich stoppte er. "Irgendwie…. fühlst du das auch?"

"Du meinst diese Hoffnungslosigkeit?", fragte Ginny leise.

"Ja… du weißt was das bedeutet oder?"

"Dementoren", murmelte sie.

Dann begannen Schreie immer lauter zu werden. Harry zog zischend Luft ein.

_"Nimm Harry und lauf!" Sein Vater._

_"Nein James!" Seine Mutter._

_"__Du bist ein Nichtsnutz, Potter! Kein Wunder, dass deine Eltern so früh gegangen sind!" Dudley._

_"Steh auf, Freak!" Petunia._

_"Sankt Potter, der heilige Freund der Schlammblüter!" Malfoy._

_"__Viel Spaß in Askaban, Potter!" Voldemort._

_"Du Todesser!" Ron._

_"Verrotte in Askaban für das was du ihnen angetan hast!" Sirius._

Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Dröhnend und hallend schrien und spotteten sie in seinem Kopf. Harry Atem beschleunigte sich drastisch. "Nein b-bitte!", murmelte er schluchzend. "Lass es enden!"

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

"Harry… bitte… wach auf!"

Ginny.

Ihre Stimme schien so weit entfernt. Seine Sicht flackerte und er fiel.

Das nächste was Harry spürte waren warme Hände, doch schien er trotzdem in einer Art Schwebe gefangen zu sein.

"Harry…bitte", schluchzte Ginny. "Ich brauche dich doch!"

Die bleierne Müdigkeit verschwand langsam. Er blinzelte mehrmals und sah in Ginnys erleichtertes Gesicht.

"I-ich hab gedacht…" Sie stoppte, lächelte und plötzlich sah sich Harry in einer Umarmung gefangen.

"Ginny… mir geht es gut", brachte er heraus.

Sie ließ von ihn ab. "Sicher?"

Er nickte und lächelte sie beruhigend an. Ihr Gesicht war sehr bleich und ihre Augen strahlten noch immer Besorgnis aus.

"Gut…" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Eisentür, dann an der Wand daneben und danach an die wenigen Gitterstäbe, die zu sehen waren. "Sie sind weg, denke ich"

Harry seufzte erleichtert. Die Anwesenheit von Dementoren machte ihm immer schwer zu schaffen. In Askaban waren es sehr viele und er konnte sich nicht einmal wehren! Dann fiel ihm plötzlich eine Erinnerung aus seinem dritten Jahr ein, als sie im Zug nach Hogwarts saßen, der Dementor kam, Lupin ihn vertrieb und ihnen danach Schokolade gab. "Nun… Schokolade haben wir nicht, oder?", fragte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Ginny schnaubte leicht, doch trotzdem schien sie amüsiert. "Natürlich nicht! Obwohl, wo wir gerade von Essen sprechen… hast du auch so einen großen Hunger?"

Harry wurde sich der Leere seines Magens bewusst und er nickte leicht. "Scheint so. Das letzte Mal habe ich… wie lange sind wir schon hier?"

"Keine Ahnung… es kann nicht sehr lange her sein… die Zeit scheint hier sehr langsam zu vergehen… vielleicht zwei Tage oder so?", schlug sie vor.

"Könnte sein… ein Wunder, dass wir es nicht vorher bemerkt haben!", brummte Harry.

"Aber wann gibt es hier etwas? Nicht dass es direkt vor unserer Ankunft war und die hier für eine Woche oder so bekommen"

"Denke nicht"

Plötzlich fing Ginny an zu lachen. Harry starrte sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

Doch statt zu antworten, brach sie in einen erneuten Anfall aus. "Es ist nur", brachte sie zwischen einigen kurzen Pausen mangels Atemnot mühsam hervor "dass wir in Askaban sind und uns so Gedanken über Essen machen! Als ob es nichts anderes Besorgniserregendes geben würde!"

Nun schmunzelte auch Harry. "Stimmt", sagte er amüsiert. "Trotzdem, es ist ein wichtiges Thema und sonst verhungern wir! Das würde ich ungern tun, weißt du?"

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Ginny grinsend. "Ich würde nichts lieber machen!"

Nun lachten beide leise.

Einige Zeit später hörten sie ein Rasseln wie von einem Schlüsselbund und eine Tür quietschte.

"Vielleicht", überlegte Harry leise "kommt nun etwas"

Kurz danach öffnete sich die Eisentür zu ihrer Zelle, ein kleines Brot und zwei Flaschen Wasser wurden hereingeschoben und danach wieder zugeschlossen.

"Oh, Essen", sagte Ginny erfreut "unsere Gebete wurden erhört!".

"Oder ich hatte tatsächlich mal recht", meinte Harry, bevor er seufzte. "Es ist nicht viel… außerdem soll das anscheinend für ein paar Tage reichen"

Ginny sah besorgt zu dem Essen. "Wir müssen sehr sparsam sein… vielleicht jetzt ein Drittel? Jeden Tag eines?"

"Es wäre sehr wenig für jeden… aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Meinst du, es wird leichter?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja, sonst hast du ja noch ein wenig Essen, weißt du? Und vielleicht gewöhnen wir uns auch daran", sagte Harry leise.

"Möglich", brummte sie.

Harry brach das Brot in drei Stücke und eines in zwei. Die größere Hälfte gab er Ginny, auch wenn es nicht sehr viel mehr war.

"Danke", murmelte sie und beide aßen ihr karges Mahl.

Fünf Monate später hatte sich ihre Situation nicht wirklich gebessert. Trotzdem schafften es beide, mit dem wenigen Essen auszukommen und allmählich gewöhnten sie sich daran. Harry fiel es deutlich leichter, denn auch wenn er genügend Essen seit Hogwarts gewohnt war, hatte er in seiner Kindheit immer sehr wenig bekommen. Ginny hatte es da schon schwieriger.

Außerdem zählten sie so gut es ging die Tage, wie lange sie schon dort waren. Ganz sicher konnten sie nicht sein, aber sie hielten es für besser, einen groben Überblick zu haben um nicht komplett überrascht zu werden.

Die Dementoren setzten Harry immer mehr zu und langsam spürte er, wie seine Hoffnung immer mehr verschwand und durch Trauer ersetzt wurde. Trauer, dass alle ihn verraten hatten und er nun dort war. Es war Ginnys zu verdanken, dass er es aushielt und nicht verrückt wurde. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig.

Ginny beteuerte ihm immer wieder, dass wenn sie aus Askaban rauskam, sie alles daransetzen würde, um ihn zu befreien. Es munterte Harry immer ein wenig auf und er lächelte dann leicht bei dem Gedanken. Beide wussten, dass sie nie wieder der sogenannten Lichtseite trauen durften.

Es vergingen Tage, Wochen und Monate bis schließlich der Tag kam, auf den sie gewartet hatten. Anscheinend waren die 256 Tage um.

Eigentlich war es für Askabans Verhältnisse ein ziemlich normaler Tag gewesen, bis die Tür zu ihrem Trakt mal wieder geöffnet wurde.

"Essen?", fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd. "Schon wieder? Ich meine, gestern gab's doch erst etwas! Nicht, dass ich es schlimm finden würde", fügte sie hastig hinzu.

"Es wäre schön", stimmte Harry ihr bei. "Oder", sagte er nachdenklich. "Wie viele Tage sind noch einmal rum?"

"250 oder so", antwortete Ginny. "Wieso? Oh, meinst du, dass die Zeit rum ist?"

"Vielleicht. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass es jemand anderen betrifft", sagte er.

"Wir sollten uns keine Hoffnungen machen", murmelte sie.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich tatsächlich ihre Tür und ein finster aussehender Mann trat herein. "Ms Ginevra Weasley?", fragte er.

Ginny stand auf. "Ja. Was ist?"

"Ihre Haftstrafe ist offiziell um. Ich bringe Sie nach draußen!", antwortete er.

Sie sah zu Harry und umarmte ihn. Ihre Augen schimmerten leicht vor Tränen. "Ich werde dich hier rausbringen", versprach sie flüsternd.

Harry lächelte leicht und lachte leise. "Ich weiß… genieße erstmal deine Freiheit, okay? Mir geht es gut"

"Okay… du wirst es schaffen, Harry! Nicht mehr lange und auch du bist draußen!"

Der Mann räusperte sich und Ginny drehte sich zu ihm. "Ich komme"

Als sie durch die Tür traten, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Bis bald, Harry!", sagte sie leise.

"Bis bald", flüsterte er, aber sie hatte es gehört. Sie lächelten sich ein letztes Mal an und dann folgte sie dem Mann, welcher wieder die Tür verschloss.

Harry sah ihr traurig nach.

Er war nun allein. Für immer. In Askaban.

**So, ich update mal wieder nach Monaten. Die nächsten Kapitel der Story werde ich heute noch raus bringen (also bis Kapitel neun), danach wird es aber wieder länger dauern... Naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen und frohe Weihnachten!**


	7. Kapitel sieben - Der Mann namens Artus

Seit Ginnys Freilassung war einige Zeit vergangen. Harry wusste nicht wie viel - es konnten nur Stunden, Tage oder sogar Wochen gewesen sein! Er wusste nicht, wie er die Zeit in Askaban überstehen sollte. Er ertränkte sich selbst in der Trauer über den Verrat und ihrem Verschwinden. Dank Ginny war es ganz gut gewesen, aber nun, wo sie weg war, spürte er es deutlich.

Harry seufzte traurig und drehte sich auf die andere Site seines Metallbettes. Er war alleine. Für immer.

Bald kam hörte er jedoch wieder ein Knirschen - wieder kam jemand. Es musste das Essen sein, etwas anderes war gar nicht möglich! Dementsprechend überrascht war er, als sich die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete und ein Mann trat. Es war jedoch nur der, der Ginny weggebracht hatte.

"Mr Harry Potter?", fragte er scharf.

Konnte es sein? Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Hatte Ginny es vielleicht schon geschafft?

Doch seine Hoffnungen wurden mit dem nächsten Satz des Mannes zunichte gemacht: "Es wurde angeordnet, Sie auf Stufe -10 zu verlegen!", bellte er.

"W-was?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Wieso wurde er in eine andere Stufe verlegt, die allen Anschein nach nicht schlimmer war?

"Sie werden, wie ich schon sagte, in eine andere Stufe verlegt", wiederholte der Mann. "Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie mit!"

Harry schluckte, stand aber trotzdem auf.

Der Mann fesselte ihn, packte ihn dann am Arm und schleifte ihn aus der Zelle in einen anderen Raum. Harry stolperte nur hinterher. Dann zog er einen Zauberstab und vollführte eine winzige Bewegung, die Harry kaum wahrnahm und ein Strahl schoss auf ihn zu. Er wurde ohnmächtig.

Als Harry wiedererwachte, wusste er, dass definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung war - so ordentlich wie es ihn Askaban sein konnte. Erstmal hatte er heftige Kopfschmerzen, die er sich nicht erkläre konnte. Er blinzelte und allmählich klärte sich sein Blick. Es wurde jedoch nur ein wenig besser. Er war nicht in seiner Zelle, sondern woanders. Es war anscheinend noch immer eine, aber er konnte keinen Eingang sehen. In der Zelle war es sehr dunkel, sodass Harry nur Umrisse ausmachen konnte. Harry sah nach oben. Die Decke war relativ niedrig, aber die Wand um ihn herum bestand aus Metall, beziehungsweise Stahl. Harry klopfte leicht dagegen. Nichts passierte, außer, dass seine Hand nun auch noch wehtat. Es gab kein Bett und keine Fenster, nur den harten Boden und die Wände, an der er gerade angelehnt saß.

Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln: Wo war er? Wie war er hierhergekommen? Dann fiel ihm plötzlich alles wieder ein: Ginnys Freilassung, seine Trauer danach, der Mann der kam und ihn in Stufe... minus zehn? brachte.

'Es kann nicht schlimmer werden! Ist klar!', dachte er bitter über den Gedanken, den er wenige Tage zuvor gedacht hatte.

Es war absolut dumm von ihm gewesen, das wurde ihm nun klar. Aber er wusste auch, dass er - jedenfalls jetzt - nichts dagegen tun konnte. Also seufzte er bloß und ließ sich nun vollends an die Wand sinken. 'Merlin, beschütze mich', dachte er bitter.

Einige Zeit später (er hatte schon bald sein Zeitgefühl komplett verloren) hörte er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch. Eine Art Knistern, welches aber kaum zu hören war. Harry beugte sich an die Wand, von der es kam, aber es wurde nicht besser. Als er sich schon verärgert abwenden wollte, flüsterte plötzlich etwas.

"Hallo?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Ist da wer-?"

"Natürlich!", grummelte jemand. "Sonst hättest du das ja kaum gehört, eh?"

"Ähm... ja", murmelte Harry peinlich berührt. "Wer sind Sie?"

"Das könnte ich eher dich fragen, oder?", spottete die Stimme, die männlich klang. "Du hörst dich noch ziemlich jung an!" Sie räusperte sich. "Mein Name interessiert dich nicht! Jedenfalls noch nicht! Beweis mir, dass man dir trauen kann!" Plötzlich stockte sie. "Warum bist du hier?"

"Ich", stotterte der Junge. Was sollte er sagen? Dass er von allen verraten wurde und dann hier unschuldig eingesperrt wurde? Konnte man der Stimme überhaupt trauen? Und wer war das überhaupt?

"Nun mach schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", brummte die Stimme.

Aber in Askaban hat man doch viel Zeit, nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Die Stimme schnaubte. "Zu viel" Und dann murmelte sie etwas, was sich verdächtig nach "Du hast es verstanden" anhörte.

"Naja, egal. Also... mein Name ist Harry", begann der Junge. "Harry Potter"

"Potter?", fragte die Stimme interessiert. "Eine mächtige Familie... wie kann es sein, dass du ausgerechnet in Askaban geschweige denn auf Stufe -10 bist?"

"Mächtig? Jetzt eigentlich kaum", gab Harry zu. "Ich wurde mehrerer Verbrechen beschuldigt, die ich nicht getan habe", sagte er schließlich.

"Ah... wie konntest du dich dann der Wirkung von Veritaserum entziehen?", fragte die Stimme. "Du musst mächtig sein!"

"Veritaserum? Ist das nicht dieser Trank, der einen zwingt, die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

"Richtig", brummte die Stimme.

"Naja, bei meiner Anhörung wurde nichts verwendet. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal verteidigen!"

Die Stimme schwieg. Dann, nach einige Zeit begann sie erneut zu sprechen. "Das passt zum britischen Zaubereiministerium. Sag mal, Junge, weißt du zufällig welches Datum ist?"

"Nicht genau", gab Harry zu. "1995 oder so"

"So spät?", sagte die Stimme ungläubig. "Salazar, ich war lange hier! Gut, ich schätze mal, dass man dir vertrauen kann. Mein Name ist Artus. Ich wurde damals vom britischen Zaubereiministerium als böse angesehen, nur weil ich einige dunkle Zauber nutzte und mich gegen die Regierung stellte. Daraufhin brachte man mich hier her. Könnte aber auch meine Macht gewesen sein." Der Mann, Artus, kicherte. "Nach all dieser Zeit vergisst man so einiges!"

"Als böse?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Nur weil du mächtig warst?"

"Ah", sagte Artus. "Das Ministerium war schon immer so. Deswegen stellte ich mich auch gegen sie."

Harry wusste nicht was er antworten sollte, also herrschte eine Weile Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

"Ähm, Artus?" fragte er schließlich. "Wie sieht es eigentlich mit den Dementoren aus?"

"Bringen das Essen und so. Gelegentlich holen sie sich ein paar Gefühle"

"Gelegentlich?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Artus kicherte. "Vielleicht auch öfter. Das Zeitgefühl ist hier unten nicht gut!"

"Ich hasse Dementoren!", murmelte Harry. "Ähm... Artus? Und was hat es mit Stufe -10 auf sich?"

"Du kennst dich wirklich nicht mit Askaban aus, Junge! Es gibt insgesamt zwanzig Stufen. Stufe eins bis fünf ist das Beste für dich als Gefangener. Stufe zehn ist die höchste. Nicht angenehm, aber noch in Ordnung. Schwerer rauszukommen als unten, verstehste? Und dann sind da noch die negativen Stufen. Minus zehn ist das Schlimmste, minus eins ist, wie du dich sicher denken kannst, das harmloseste, obwohl die immer noch schlimmer ist als Stufe zehn. Die negativen Stufen sollen in den Untergrund gehen", erklärte Artus. "Hier unten ist es natürlich sehr schlimm. Die meisten werden nach ein paar Tagen verrückt. Die Dementoren, die Einsamkeit, zwei der vielen Faktoren"

"Warte mal", unterbrach ihn Harry. "wenn du sagst, Einsamkeit, warum können wir dann reden?"

"Über den einzelnen Zellen sind Zauber. Stummhaltungszauber, damit du von draußen und von drinnen nichts hören kannst, Magieunterdrücker und so weiter. Zwischen den einzelnen Wänden der Zellen gibt es einen alten Magistrahl der dafür sorgt, dass die Gefangenen sich untereinander nicht verständigen können."

"Aber warum können wir dann reden?", unterbrach ihn Harry erneut "wenn die Zauber dies verhindern?"

"Jetzt lass mich doch erstmal ausreden, Junge!", knurrte Artus. "Ich habe kontinuierlich mit meiner Magie die Zauber geschwächt. Immer nur ein winziges bisschen. Einerseits, damit es nicht auffällt; andererseits, weil ich hier unten eh kaum noch Macht übrighabe. Irgendwann habe ich es dann tatsächlich geschafft, dass man ein wenig hören kann. Hier unten schärfen sich deine Sinne, deswegen war das noch einfacher zu hören. Es dauerte noch ein wenig, aber dann schaffte ich es, die Zauber so weit zu schwächen, dass wir beide uns unterhalten können", beendete er seine lange Erklärung.

"Wow", murmelte Harry, "Aber warum wurde deine Magie... schwächer?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Dementoren", brummte Artus und seufzte leise. "Wenn es sie nicht geben würde, wäre es hier unten viel angenehmer. Aber dann würden wir uns vermutlich über die Einsamkeit beschweren", fügte er amüsiert hinzu.

"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit sich gegen sich gegen sie zu schützen?", fragte Harry.

"Gegen die Probleme?", fragte Artus verwirrt. "Ach, du meinst die Dementoren. Kaum. Am effektivsten wäre das disapparieren, der Patronus Zauber oder Okklumentik"

"Ich kenne den Patronus", sagte der Junge hastig. "Vor zwei Jahren habe ich ihn geschafft"

"Sag mal Junge, wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

"16, seit wenigen Monaten", gab Harry zu.

"16", wiederholte Artus ungläubig. "Und dann stecken die dich hier her? Ich wusste, dass du jung bist, aber so..." Es herrschte kurz Stille, in der er sich anscheinend beruhigte. "Gut, irgendwie musst du dich ja gegen sie verteidigen. Und deinen Patronus kannst du ja schlecht hier nutzen und verschwinden geht auch nicht", fügte er hinzu. "Weißt du, was Okklumentik ist?"

"Nein..."

Steven seufzte. "Wird denn gar nichts vernünftiges mehr gelehrt? Bei der Okklumentik geht es darum, seinen Geist zu schützen."

"Zu schützen? Wovor?"

"Unter anderem vor Fremdeingriffen. Andere Frage: Weißt du wenigstens was Legilimentik ist?"

"Nein...", murmelte Harry. "Aber es klingt ein wenig wie Okklumentik... ist es das Gegenteil, also das Eingreifen beziehungsweise angreifen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, dass es richtig war.

"So in der Art. Große Meister können es... Leute wie Dumbledore... und dieser Lord den ihr habt. Wie heißt der doch gleich? Voltermort?"

"Voldemort", korrigierte der Junge automatisch. Als er begriff, was er getan hatte, stammelte er bloß eine Entschuldigung.

"Es ist... in Ordnung", sagte Artus langsam. "Ist ja egal. Oder ich... zum Beispiel"

"Du kannst Legilimentik? Also auch Okklumentik? Kannst du es mir beibringen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Wenn er in der Lage war, Okklumentik anzuwenden, würde er auch in der Lage sein, die Dementoren von ihm fern zu halten!

Artus schnaubte. "Ich bezweifle, dass du hier Okklumentik geschweige denn Legilimentik lernen kannst! Aber egal, ich werde es versuchen. Hab ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun!"

"Du machst es wirklich? Wie geht es?", bombardierte der Junge ihn mit Fragen.

"Kläre deinen Geist!", sagte der Ältere bloß. "das ist der Anfang"

"Und wie... kläre ich meinen Geist?", fragte Harry langsam. "Ich habe das noch nie gemacht!"

Artus seufzte. "Meditation. Ehrlich, Junge, du musst noch viel lernen!"

"Anscheinend!", murmelte Harry leise, doch Steven hörte es und lachte leise.

Viele Zeit später konnte Harry grundlegende Okklumentik. Er war nun in der Lage die Dementoren ein wenig abzuwehren, was ihm seine Zeit erträglicher machte. Er wusste, dass dies irgendwann nicht mehr möglich sein würde, da seine Kräfte durchgehend schwinden. Artus hatte ihm beigebracht, dass Okklumentik individuell war. Es gab mehrere Arten. Einmal war ein Unterschied, wie man seinen Geist schützte. Das konnte durch unüberwindbare Mauern geschehen; Nebel, in der der Angreifer sich verirrte; Labyrinthe oder einen Tresor, ähnlich dem der Muggel. Falsche Tresore um den Gegner zu täuschen und dadurch Zeit zu bekommen. Und dies waren nur einige Möglichkeiten.

"Es ist Zeit, Harry!", sagte Artus nachdem seine Fähigkeiten auf ein Level gebracht hatte, mit dem er schwächere Angriffe abwehren konnte, auch wenn er noch sehr viel üben musste.

"Wofür", fragte der Junge misstrauisch. Askaban hatte ihn verändert. Durch die Hilfe des älteren Mannes war es besser, aber Harry wurde kälter und entwickelte einen Hass gegen alle die ihn verraten hatten.

"Für die Animagusverwandlung, Harry", sagte Artus einfach.

"Für die Animagusverwandlung?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. "Warum brauch ich das?"

"Dementoren können die Emotionen von Tieren nur schwach wahrnehmen", erklärte Artus. "Es würde dir helfen! Zumal es draußen verdammt nützlich wäre"

"Aber ich komm doch hier gar nicht mehr raus!", erwiderte Harry.

"Nun, vielleicht doch", sagte der Mann geheimnisvoll, was Harry ziemlich an Dumbledore erinnerte. "Aber alles zu gegebener Zeit, Harry"

Und in der nächsten Zeit erklärte er ihm die Grundlagen und Arten der Verwandlung.


	8. Kapitel acht - Eine fremde Welt

"Die Animgausverwandlung, Harry, wird dir helfen. Jetzt, um dich vor den Dementoren zu schützen und später in der, nun ja, Welt da draußen notfalls verstecken zu können. Es gibt natürlich auch noch andere nützliche Funktionen", erklärte Artus. "Spionieren und so weiter"

"Nützlich, in der Tat", murmelte Harry. "Also, wie werde ich ein Animagus?"

"So ist es besser", sagte der ältere Mann. "Es gibt mehrere Methoden, obwohl selbst die bekannteste nur wenige wissen. Diese wird mit einem speziellen Trank und anderen Komponenten erreicht. Allerdings, und das ist die Schwierigste und Schnellste, gibt es eine unbekanntere andere, aber nur sehr selten schaffst es jemand. Tatsächlich ist es beinahe unmöglich. Da wir hier in Askaban niemals an den Trank kommen würde, den Grund muss ich dir ja wohl kaum erklären, musst du wohl oder übel die zweite Methode verwenden"

"Und das soll ich schaffen?", fragte der Junge ungläubig.

"Natürlich. Nach all dem was du mir erzählt hast, scheinst du ja alles irgendwie zu schaffen", machte Artus ihm Mut. "Meditiere bis du deinen Magiekern findest, so wie du das schon öfter getan hast", erklärte er. "Nicht umsonst habe ich dir das vorher beigebracht", fügte er noch hinzu.

"Und dann?", fragte Harry.

"Dann lässt du dich leiten. Ich kann es dir kaum erklären, aber als ich das das getan habe - das erste Mal wohlgemerkt - war es einfach nur ein seltsam schönes Gefühl. Wichtig ist, dass du tief in dir, in diesem Fall im Kern, weißt, dass du ein Tier werden willst. Im Gegensatz zu der ersten Methode kannst du hier halbwegs entscheiden, welche Form du annehmen willst. Der wichtigste Punkt ist jedoch, dass du dann nicht mehr geistig hier bist"

"Was?", rief Harry entsetzt. "Nicht mehr geistig hier?"

"Entspann dich, Harry", erwiderte Artus lachend. "Du kommst nach Larnok, einer, sagen wir es so, anderen Dimension. Also eigentlich bist du auch hier"

"Das... ist nicht besser", sagte der Junge trocken. "Ehrlich, Artus, wie geht das?"

"Magie", antwortete Artus amüsiert. "Jetzt probiere es endlich!"

Harrys schloss seufzend seine Augen. Dunkelheit umschloss ihn. Er begann die Meditation, wie er es unzählige Male unter Artus' Anleitung getan hatte. Er suchte nach seinem Kern. Es dauerte lange, das war sich Harry sicher, aber schließlich fand er ihn. Groß, pulsierende und in einem grauen Licht strahlend, leuchtete er ihn entgegen.

'Ich möchte ein Animagus werden', dachte Harry konzentriert, doch es passierte nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte den Grund heraus zu finden, bis ihm etwas klar wurde.

'Ich möchte ein Tier werden', korrigierte er seinen Gedanken. Plötzlich, so schien es ihm, war er in einer Explosion gefangen.

Er schrie aufgrund purer Schmerzen, die sich in ihn graben. Hatte Artus nicht gesagt, dass es sich schön anfühlen würde? Harry wimmerte und dann... war nichts mehr.

Als Harry wieder klarsehen konnte, war er definitiv nicht mehr in Askaban. Und auch nicht in der Meditation.

Helles Sonnenlicht schien ihm entgegen und er musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, hatte er in Askaban das doch nie gehabt. Blinzelnd versuchte er sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen und nahm seine Umwelt war.

Harry lag auf einem, so schien es, weichen Grasboden. Er richtete sich auf. In der Ferne konnte er einige kleine Häuser ausmachen, ansonsten gab es nur Felder und Wälder. Plötzlich trat etwas in sein Sichtfeld.

"Wer bist du?"

Harry sah überrascht zu dem älteren Mann, der gesprochen hatte. Ein wenig grimmig wirkte er und vor allen genervt. Er hoffte, dass er nicht der Grund dafür war.

"Wer bist du?", wiederholte der Mann die Frage und schien nun deutlicher genervter.

Da erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre. "Harry", murmelte er, "Harry Potter."

Der Mann zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Komm erstmal hoch" und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, die Harry ergriff und sich hochziehen ließ.

"Danke", sagte er leise.

Der Mann nickte knapp. "Eldar Iarcaryn, drittoberster beim Larnokschen Kampfrat!"

"Beim was?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Kampfrat? Davon hatte er noch nie etwas gehört! Und was sollte das mit dem Drittoberster?

"Kampfrat", wiederholte Eldar ungeduldig. "Jetzt komm, ich zeig dir wie du dich verwandelt!"

"Ähm, woher weißt du, dass ich-"

"Dich verwandeln willst?", unterbrach er ihn spöttisch, "Junge, jeder, der hierherkommt, kommt deswegen!"

Harry schluckte und sah auf den Boden. Warum war jeder so ablehnend gegenüber ihm? "Hier lerne ich also, wie ich ein Animagus werde, richtig?", fragte er zögerlich.

"Ja", antwortete Eldar knapp. Er ging los in Richtung des Dorfes und Harry beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

"Ich dachte schon, Artus hätte gelogen", murmelte der Junge.

Plötzlich stoppte der Ältere. "Wer?"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. "Wer was?"

"Der, den gerade erwähnt hast", erwiderte Eldar ungeduldig, "wie heißt er?"

"Artus", antwortete Harry überrascht, "kennen Sie ihn?"

Der Mann schnaubte. "Kennen? Natürlich! Auch er wollte ein Animagus werden und war auch ein großartiger Schüler!"

"Er hilft mir", sagte Harry leise, "in Askaban, meine ich", er seufzte und sah hoch zum Himmel, "das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich daraus bin."

"Askaban ist doch ein Gefängnis", murmelte Eldar mit gerunzelter Stirn, "warum bist du dort? Und wieso ist Artus dort?"

"Ich wurde eines Verbrechens angeklagt, dass ich nicht begangen habe", antwortete Harry leise, "aber ich habe ihn nie gefragt, warum er dort ist."

Eldar seufzte müde. "Er ist ein guter Mann. Schon damals haben ihm Rachegedanken die Sicht versperrt, aber er war auch ein guter Krieger, der für die Unschuldigen kämpft. Zumindest damals" Er sah Harry in die Augen. "Warum sollte man dich dort einsperren?"

"Voldemort", murmelte der Junge, "er- er hat meine Verwandten ermordet und mich als den Schuldigen stehen lassen. Alle Beweise außer mein Wort standen gegen mich" Er seufzte, "schon immer versuchte er mich zu ermorden und ich will mich nur noch rächen" Sein Blick traf Eldar, müde und alt, "ich will nur noch meine Ruhe haben!"

Nun lächelte Eldar leicht. "Wenn du dich gegen so einen Krieger verteidigen musst, werden wir dir helfen!"

"Wirklich?"

"Ja. Du hast einen starken Ehrgeiz, junger Krieger, was kannst du schon?"

"Ein wenig kämpfen, nicht viel", murmelte er.

"Wenigstens etwas", sagte Eldar, "nun komm, ich zeige dir wo du schlafen kannst!"

Die beiden betraten das Dorf. Andere Menschen sahen sie neugierig an.

"Es ist nicht zu selten, dass jemand Fremdes hier herkommt", flüsterte Eldar Harry zu, "aber sie sind jedes Mal aufgeregt"

"Du eher genervt, oder?"

Der ältere Mann schenkte ihm ein winziges Lächeln. "Du weißt Bescheid! Ah, da wären wir!"

Sie waren an einem größeren Haus angekommen. Eldar führte Harry durch ein Tor, das in einem weitläufigen Innenhof endete. "Hier wohnen wir!"

Sie gingen durch eine der vielen Türen, Treppen hoch und einige verwinkelte Gänge entlang. Plötzlich stoppte Eldar vor einer Tür. "Das hier ist dein Zimmer! Ruh dich am besten aus, es wird hart werden!"

Harry nickte leicht, doch zögerte dann. "Eldar?"

"Ja?"

"Danke."

Der Mann lächelte ihn sanft an "Immer doch" und verschwand den gewundenen Flur entlang.

Erst dann betrat Harry das Zimmer. Es war klein, doch das störte ihn kaum. Es gab ein Bett, ein Schrank, einen Tisch und ein Fenster. Doch er war dankbar dafür, in Askaban hatte er schließlich nichts davon gehabt. Er trat an das Fenster und schaute in den Innenhof. Eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang huschte dort entlang. "Sicherlich nicht ungewöhnlich in dieser Welt", murmelte er.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, er lächelte und einen Moment später ließ er sich ins Bett fallen. Es mochte nicht das Beste sein, vor allen für Hogwarts' Verhältnisse, aber in diesem Moment fand Harry, dass es das gemütlichste Bett war, in dem er je gelegen hatte. So bemerkte er kaum, wie er in den Schlaf wegdriftete.

Harry sah Ginny mit einem Lächeln an. Sie saßen im Tropfenden Kessel und aßen etwas, ebenso wie viele andere Leute, doch keiner sah ihn ablehnend an.

"Danke, dass du es so schnell geschafft hast!", murmelte Harry zu Ginny. Diese lächelte zurück.

"Natürlich, ich kann doch meinen besten Freund nicht verlieren!"

Er lächelte. "Was- was ist eigentlich mit Hermine passiert?"

"Sie geht wieder nach Hogwarts!", antwortete Ginny leise, "aber sie sieht nicht glücklich aus. Eines Abends bin ich ihr einmal gefolgt und sie hat geweint... ich weiß nicht, ob Ron seine Finger im Spiel hat."

Harry seufzte. "Also denkst du nicht, dass sie gegen mich ist?"

"Sicher nicht. Sie ist dir loyal, Harry, genauso wie ich", flüsterte sie, "übrigens, als du weg warst und ich wieder frei war, da hat... da hat Ron immer so getan, als wäre er der neue König von Hogwarts oder so. Von wegen 'Ich wusste schon immer, dass Potter böse war!' und so..."

"Es wäre nichts neues", murmelte Harry. "Oh, schau mal!" Auch Ginny sah nun zum Eingang des Tropfenden Kessels. Dort trat fast die gesamte Familie Weasley und Hermine ein.

"Show time!", flüsterte Ginny und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Mach dich bereit für den Kampf!"

Mit einem Schreck fuhr Harry hoch. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren. War das wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen? War er nicht wirklich frei?

Erschrocken bemerkte er eine Person, die sich an seinem Kleiderschrank zu schaffen machte.

"Hallo?", fragte er laut.

Die Person fuhr herum. Es war ein Mädchen, aber Harry hatte sie noch nie gesehen (was nicht so verwunderlich war), und sie wischte eilig einige Strähnen ihrer kurzen, braunen Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. "Du bist schon wach?"

"Äh... ja", stotterte Harry. "Wer bist du?"

Das Mädchen lächelte. "Helartha Balfina, eine Freude dich kennenzulernen, Harry!"

"Ich freue mich auch- warte-", er stockte, "woher weißt du wer ich bin?"

Helartha kicherte. "Mein Onkel hat mich beauftragt, dir deine Sachen zu bringen, und dass ohne dich aufzuwecken", sie stöhnte, "ich habe dich doch nicht geweckt, oder?"

Hastig schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. "Nein, nein, alles gut!"

"Achso, und ich soll dir deine Fragen beantworten. Du hast doch sicher welche, oder?"

"Ja", sagte er langsam und sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Also", murmelte er und überlegte, "warum ist das hier alles so gleich?"

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Helartha irritiert.

Harry suchte rasch nach den richtigen Worten. "Naja, so ähnlich zu meiner Welt." Zum Ende wurde er immer leiser.

"Achso", sagte sie grinsend, "Onkel hat es mir tatsächlich einmal erklärt. Seit langer Zeit kommen immer wieder Menschen hier her und versuchen sich zu verwandeln. Die meisten gingen wieder schnell, aber einige blieben länger, weil sie neugierig waren. Letztendlich hat es dazu geführt, dass ein Teil ihrer Kultur hier mit einfloss und wir auch ihre Sprache sprechen", führte sie ihre Erklärung zu Ende.

"Achso, danke!", murmelte Harry.

Helartha lächelte. "Gerne doch!" sie beugte sich näher an ihn heran, "dafür kannst du mir ja mal erzählen, wie es bei dir so ist!"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. "Bei Mir?"

"In deiner Welt", sagte sie schmunzelnd, "aber nicht jetzt! Eigentlich sollte ich dich ja auch holen, also... komm einfach mit!"


End file.
